wildcat_literature_reviewfandomcom-20200214-history
Novel
The Novel A novel is a narrative style of writing. Each novel varies in sizes, but they are a traditionally longer prose. Novels are written in all types of genres in literature history. Some examples of novels include fiction stories, non-fiction stories, and novellas, but there are plenty more. Popular Genres Fiction A fiction novel is a literature that describes imaginary events and people. Popular examples include: 1984 ''by George Orwell (1949), To Kill A Mockingbird by Harper Lee (1960), ''The Book Thief by Markus Zusak (2005) Non-Fiction A non-fiction story is based on real events in history. Popular examples include: Harbor Me ''by Jacqueline Woodson (2018), How to Change Your Mind by Michael Pollan (2018), ''Into the Wild by Jon Krakauer (1996) Novella A novella is a short novel or a long short story. Novellas are typically 60 to 120 pages in length. Popular examples include: Animal Farm ''by George Orwell (1945), Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck (1937), Flowers for Algernon by Daniel Keyes (1959) Romance A romance novel is a story that involves an emotional and romantic relationship between two people.Rholetter, Wylene. "Romance Novels." ''St. James Encyclopedia of Popular Culture, Gale, 2013. Student Resources In Context, http://link.galegroup.com/apps/doc/PYBQSS680137175/SUIC?u=wint96333&sid=SUIC&xid=7ab25ebd. Accessed 13 Sept. 2018. Popular examples include: Fifty Shades of Grey ''by E.L. James (2011), The Notebook'' by Nicholas Sparks (2004), Twilight by Stephenie Meyer (2005) Dystopian A dystopian novel is a novel which takes place in an unpleasant, oppressive society in which change is needed. Popular examples include: The Hunger Games ''by Suzanne Collins (2008), ''Anthem ''by Ayn Rand (1938), The Giver by Lois Lowry (1993), Fahrenheit 451'' by Ray Bradbury (1953) Science Fiction A science fiction novel, also called sci-fi, is a novel that includes ideas of science combined with unrealistic topics. Well-known topics include extraterrestrials, space, and advanced technology.Shupp, Mike. "Science Fiction Publishing." St. James Encyclopedia of Popular Culture, edited by Sara Pendergast and Tom Pendergast, vol. 4, St. James Press, 2000, pp. 330-334. Student Resources In Context, http://link.galegroup.com/apps/doc/CX3409002186/SUIC?u=wint96333&sid=SUIC&xid=b8f568f4. Accessed 13 Sept. 2018. Popular examples include: Alien Tongue ''by Stephen Leigh (1991), ''Nineteen Eighty-Four by George Orwell (1949) Graphic Novel A graphic novel is a novel that includes illustrations, similar to a comic book. Popular examples include: ''American Born Chinese'''' by Gene Luen Yang (2006), ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid ''by Jeff Kinney (2007), ''Smile ''by Raina Telgemeier (2010) References 3. "Graphic Novels." ''Gale Student Resources in Context, Gale, 2018. Student Resources In Context, http://link.galegroup.com/apps/doc/AGIEFP458400916/SUIC?u=wint96333&sid=SUIC&xid=1ad50146. Accessed 17 Sept. 2018. 4. Bauer, Dale M. "Fiction." Encyclopedia of American Cultural and Intellectual History, edited by Mary Kupiec Cayton and Peter W. Williams, Charles Scribner's Sons, 2001. Student Resources In Context, http://link.galegroup.com/apps/doc/BT2350030169/SUIC?u=wint96333&sid=SUIC&xid=b5ccefd5. Accessed 17 Sept. 2018. 5. "Of Mice and Men." Gale Student Resources in Context, Gale, 2018. Student Resources In Context, http://link.galegroup.com/apps/doc/KLPFZJ648743867/SUIC?u=wint96333&sid=SUIC&xid=44c2831b. Accessed 17 Sept. 2018. 6. "Fahrenheit 451." Gale Student Resources in Context, Gale, 2018. Student Resources In Context, http://link.galegroup.com/apps/doc/BCCBBW784043729/SUIC?u=wint96333&sid=SUIC&xid=cbbb0ad0. Accessed 17 Sept. 2018. 7. Sisk, David W. "Dystopia." New Dictionary of the History of Ideas, edited by Maryanne Cline Horowitz, vol. 2, Charles Scribner's Sons, 2005, pp. 606-610. Student Resources In Context, http://link.galegroup.com/apps/doc/CX3424300211/SUIC?u=wint96333&sid=SUIC&xid=d1936616. Accessed 17 Sept. 2018. 8. "Nineteen Eighty-Four." Gale Student Resources in Context, Gale, 2018. Student Resources In Context, http://link.galegroup.com/apps/doc/WTEBSZ605057779/SUIC?u=wint96333&sid=SUIC&xid=ac2bc43f. Accessed 17 Sept. 2018. 9. "To Kill a Mockingbird." Gale Student Resources in Context, Gale, 2017. Student Resources In Context, http://link.galegroup.com/apps/doc/PGCACJ689662563/SUIC?u=wint96333&sid=SUIC&xid=b71bb3b6. Accessed 17 Sept. 2018. 10. Libbey, Peter. "'Book Thief' Author Has a Novel for Fall." New York Times, 14 Mar. 2018, p. C3(L). Student Resources In Context, http://link.galegroup.com/apps/doc/A530894907/SUIC?u=wint96333&sid=SUIC&xid=da55cd0e. Accessed 17 Sept. 2018.